About
Overview Not much was revealed about the storyline of the game except only from what we can derive and assume from the information given during the players' interaction with various NPCs. Factions There are two major factions identified early in the game, namely the Glory Alliance and the Flame Empire. In fact much is derived aesthetically during the player's 'Character Creation' process at the start, where the player would decide the class, gender and faction he/she prefers. Given that the Alliance and Empire; as what each opposition side would simply refer their enemy as, have their own representative symbol or crest, their characters and environment design also have obvious differences. Candeland, home of The Alliance, is ruled by their monarch, the Great Garrod, who resides in Sun Palace that lies accessible to the player in Sun Harbor. The harbor operates much like a town portal, populated by various NPCs that serve their purpose for the game and players. According to Garrod, they are currently facing an invasion by the Empire, whom in turn, claims that their goal is to unify the Cronus Continent. To learn more about Classes, please refer here. ''To learn more about NPCs, please refer here Gameplay Tutorials They are straight forward and easily comprehensive. The use of NPCs here will be extensive, to guide players throughout the game. World Map Located at the top right corner of the screen, the map easily locates regions, areas, portals, NPCs and enemies' location and level strength. Character Menu It contains the player's backpack, class profile and attributes, combat skills, blood soul properties. *Backpack This is where you carry your items. It is portable, unlike the Warehouse stationed at the harbor. Your backpack is made up of slots that carries items ranging from in-quest items, perishable potions, remedies, enhancement items, weapons, armors, accessories and so forth. Some items are stackable, which require only one slot to hold them, e.g. healing potion. However, this is not possible with weapons, armor and accessories. You may access an item store within the backpack and purchase or sell things. *Character profile The player's character class, faction and status attributes are displayed here. *Blood Souls These can help improve battle power as you level them up. *Combat Skills This section is divided into three columns. At the beginning level, only one column is unlocked by default, while the rest are available only after attaining certain levels. **LV1-19: Basic skills that will be overrode upon choosing your promotion class. **LV20-49 **LV50-?? *Quest List A quest window already floats on the left of the screen and is easily accessed. This is another panel available in the backpack. Soul Skill Menu When the player reaches the appropriate level, the Soul Skill function tutorial is triggered and he/she will be able to start absorbing enemy skills and incorporate into the player's own skills. When a skill is available for absorption, it will appear next to an enemy's life gauge (at the top middle of the screen). Slots or spaces will run out and will need the Soul Space Expansion Card to unlock them. The card costs 10 diamonds each. The Fusion section(Soul infusion) is available at LV30. Mount Menu There are two sections here, one for the pet and another for the mount. *Pet A pet is summoned by the player and functions as a sidekick to him/her. It enhances some of the player's attributes and skills. The pet may be upgraded by fusing with other summons. A total limit of 10 summons are available by coins. There are a few categories: **Abyssal **Heroic **Beast **Undead **Element **Mechanical They range in levels, speed and attack points. *Mount The player will receive a mount after a certain level. Depending which faction he/she is from, the beast differs. Tower of Fate Garden Menu *The Garden Otherwise known as the 'Homeland of the Knights' to the Alliance. Similarly, as The Garden is a gift from Garrod to the knights, it appears the same way for the Flame Empire. where they can plant and harvest seeds of gold, soul and EXP. *Daily Quiz Complete a quiz of ten questions about the game and other miscellaneous subjects to earn vouchers and EXP points. *Voucher Store A store that operates with vouchers as the currency. Players may buy items within the store using vouchers they obtained. *Trade Route Unlocked at LV34. There are four trade routes to take, choose one and earn vouchers accordingly, if the player does not get looted. *Temple of Spirits Unlocked at LV29. Also known as the Valhalla. Pit yourself against other players and win treasure chests ranging from Bronze, Silver to Gold. *Daily Quests Unlocked at LV25. There are a total of nine quests available for completion daily. Quests are random and may be autorun. *Roulette Unlocked at LV41. With a certain amount of vouchers you may spin and win random prizes with the elected slot. There are ten tries available each day. *Mystic Shop Unlocked at LV32. Three form of currencies are allowed for transaction her: Vouchers, coins and diamonds. Enhance Functions *Refining Players will receive refining stones during the course of the game which they could use to enhance their weapons, armor and accessories. After six times of refining any item, a Potential Crystal would then be required there forth. *Gems Gems are used to enhance any weapons, armor and accessories. Based on the nature and level of a gem, that certain attribute pertaining it would be distributed to whichever item it is attached to. A total of four slots are available for four different kinds of gem. **Embedding To embed a gem into an item you would require Socketers and gems. **Synthesizing Accumulate low-level gems and synthesize them into higher levels. To do this, you would require sufficient Gem Molds and coins. *Blood Soul There 14 blood soul abilities. Category:Content